Sane
by EC-Chan
Summary: Bura and Pan together? An extremly upset Chi Chi? What is going on with Marron and her wedding? And who is this strange dellusional man? R/R!!!!!!! (sorry about this summary- so tired =.=)
1. Meet the Madman

*

Title: Sane

Chapter Title: Meet the Madman 

Author: EC-Chan

*

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball Z. 

*

SLAM!

A strong force drove her into the hard wall, causing her to cry out in rage and pain. One strong arm gripped her throat while the other pointed a sword into her milky white flesh.

"Give up."

His voice was thick and slurred, pushing the two syllables together so they came out in a half-sneer, half-gasp. She shook her head, silent tears falling down her already mud-caked cheeks, gasping as the sword dug into her flesh, drawing pure red blood. His hand clenched into her throat, cutting off her airway and now only a slight gasp of air could struggle through her already tightened throat.

"Give. Up!" 

He punctuated the syllables now as if they pained him, but again she shook her head. Her throat felt like it would burst like a balloon from both lack of air and the fact that there was a sword stabbing painfully into it as well. She was going to die- she knew this, but she didn't care. She was going to die.

And then- miraculously- the man stepped back, and released, the girl fell to the ground, clutching her neck and gasping for breath. She looked up at him, confusion icing her eyes, a haggard open jaw attempting to clench in either fear or anger. It didn't matter.

The man tightened his grip, lifted his hand backwards as if to sheaf his sword, but one thought caught him in his act. Stopped even his own heart from beating- she was going to die. And then the sword was falling in a lazy arc as if it were a pausing carnival ride that had simply been waiting for gravity to take its toll.

A horrid gasping, silence, and then a thump as her body fell to the ground. Dead.

He staggered backwards from the girl, his metallic sword dripping her blood from its normally clean visage. There was no way he could stop it, he told him: she was going to die. It was written, wasn't? All the deaths were written. All names were told to him…..! She deserved to die…..

"Or perhaps," His conscious told him. "It was not her, but you that deserved this."

"No," He shook his head, breathing hard now, black eyes nervously darting to the still figure- a thick puddle of red slowly pooling out of her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

*

 "I swear! When I get my hands on that child!" Chi Chi fumed, yanking a pile of logs forcibly from their neatly arranged stack. "Yes Grandma," She mimicked. "I'll be over half an hour before the ceremony Grandma- you know I wouldn't miss helping you for the world!"

With a growl of anger she kicked the door open, and stuffed the logs without further ado into the slowly heating stove. She turned to the vegetables and began to take her anger out on them, "Just great! Not only does Goten swear to me that he was too busy to help out today, but now my so called Granddaughter doesn't show up when she's supposed to! Probably out with Bura somewhere-."

"Grandma!" A voice cried cheerfully, walking into the doorway, and tugging a timid Bura behind her.

Chi Chi whirled on the girl, clenching the knife she had just been using even tighter then before and pointing it at her tardy Granddaughter. "And just Bwhere/B have you been useless girl?"

"Bura wanted to come with me," Pan said cheerfully- the two girls had been dating now for a few months and Chi Chi was still not too happy about it. "So I had to go pick her up. And then she couldn't fly so I had to carry her! You're lucky I could get her at all!"

"You promised you would help Ime/I out today Son Pan!" Chi Chi said sternly. "If you couldn't make it on time to get that-that girl! Then you shouldn't have went to get her at all! I needed you to help me with all this," She pointed angrily at the unprepared food with her knife. "Now I'll never get it in on time! Pah! What is with children these days?"

"Sorry Grandma," Pan chirped, pulling Bura towards the food and grabbing a knife. "But with B-Chan here too I'm sure we'll more then make up for the lost time!"

Chi Chi frowned, stared at Bura for a moment and then looked back at her vegetables, chopping them with double the speed as before. If Pan noticed she remained cheerfully unconcerned, and Bura only sighed and grabbed her own knife.

*

Marron twirled around in front of the mirror, smiling as her pure white gown swirled around her. She loved this dress…. She loved the groom. And she loved the church. What else could she ask for? Pulling her silky blonde hair behind her, she wondered when the hairdresser arrived.

She didn't understand why he hadn't been in to see her yet- as well as she couldn't understand why no one else was in the room. They had all grown quiet and left her standing there, saying that they needed to check something out. They could have at least left Bsomeone/B with her!

Frowning now, she sat down on the stool she had just been standing on. How could she be so incredibly bored on her wedding day? It was so incredibly unfair and not right and she had half a mind to go out there right now and tell everyone off for just abandoning her like this, but the future wife of Trunks Vegeta Briefs could never do anything- not with all of the media filming this…..even if they weren't- she had more dignity then that and she refused to act like a spoiled child.

So she continued to sit there- minutes crawling by, but eventually she dozed off. She didn't know when she did or how she could- how could she forget herself like that? What if someone had walked into the room and found her sleeping like a baby? But when she awoke, her first conscious thought was not of berating herself, but of wondering why she wasn't alone. Wondering who that man standing in front of her was.

And then there was darkness.

*

Okay…. I've never done T/M so leave me alone *glares at random people* And this was completely random…. Dunno where I'm going to go with this- I'm sorry if you don't like f/f relationships, but I felt like writing one;;; It probably won't remain B/P ……….. Depends on your reviews ^^;

*

*


	2. In Motion

*

Title: Sane

Chapter 2: In Motion 

Author: EC-Chan

*

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball Z. 

*

-      -            - means it's a flashback- not a song………or anything like that ^^;;;;

*

Running. 

The pounding of feet, bombardment of wind. Strangled cries of half yelps, a heavy lifeless body limp in his arms. The rain pounded down on him as if heaven itself had judged and condemned him to his fate.

A thin fork of lightening, the booming sky amplifying his apprehension. But mainly there was simply silence and the pounding of his shackled feet.

"She deserves death," his mind screamed at him. "Kill them all!"

"She's…" He struggled for the word, but found only emptiness. His mind seemed strangely empty.

"A demon," His mind told him. "An evil, vile demon-child who deserves nothing but your contempt."

"No!" he said vehemently, though he wasn't quite sure why. Something about that statement simply sounded…wrong. He was panting now in both his efforts to run and struggle to fight his inner demons.

"You won't even kill her will you?" the voice was disgust ridden. "Not even such an atrocity? Instead you're running to who knows where- I don't even think you yourself know. I don't see the problem. It's not like you haven't killed before."

- A flash of blonde hair, white 

dress bleeding red-

He stumbled, almost dropping the girl, but instead held her all the more tightly, "No," he said softly. "You told me she was unclean! That she had to die!"

-Blue eyes widened, hand half

upraised in greeting. A deadly

sword glistening in the air, unsheafed-

"You said that she was evil," He said trembling in a shocked rage. "You said that I had to kill her!"

"Yes." His mind mused. "Even when you say you won't, you always cave in. And their deaths ARE necessary. So why don't you save yourself the bother and kill her now? You're only making things worse on yourself."

-A scream flashing across the night,

a stumbled run, one last cry

cut short- angry black eyes frozen in time-

"She's different," he shook his head, clutching the girl closer. "I know you're lying now!"

"I'm not lying," his mind shook his head [1]. "You know that- she IS a demon."

The man said nothing.

"And demons ARE evil," his mind said logically. "So therefore, by your standards, she deserves death."

"She's not evil," the man shook his head, his eyes boring into the girl indecision. "I'm the one who is."

"Nonsense," his mind shook with laughter. "What have you been trying to do all this time? The right thing! And if you listened to me, no questions or annoying hesitations, then you never will be."

"I won't listen to you anymore," he warned his mind and for the moment they continued on in silence.

*

Pan groaned, rolling over on the hard floor and slowly blinked herself awake. "What the…." But her voice trailed off in surprise when she saw a familiar crouched figure clutching his head in front of her.

"Grandpa?" She asked, her mouth dry. He turned slowly to face her and she gaped at him in a stunned amazement.

His face was caked in blood and dirt as if he had tried to claw it off. His eyes were wide and unfocused as if he had one too many beers, and his mouth drooped a bit as if he had no control over it. He still wore the same gi, except now it was full of holes and was long since worn, and his power pole was still slung over his shoulder.

"Look now she's awake," He spoke but not to her. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion- there was no one else in this room.

"I won't- I refuse!" He argued and Pan froze in a transfixed fear. "She's not evil! I know she isn't!"

"Then why did you bring her here?" an amused triumphant voice spoke. "If you weren't going to kill her then you would never have picked her up and ran in the first place."

"I want her here…."

"Why? There's no reason- She's evil. Didn't you swear to yourself that you would destroy all evil that threatened the galaxy? Look- here's your chance!"

"No. No! NOOOOOOO!!!"

Pan whimpered despite herself, drawing attention away from her Grandfather's "inner" battle. She had no idea when she saw him standing there, looking like a half crazed animal that this man was her one and only grandfather…..and now she knew. She new the truth. The true nature of what had attacked them- what had…. She bit back a cry that seemed to want to split from her chest- killed Bura…….. He had killed Bura! And then Marron- right in front of her eyes!

"Look now you scared her!"

It was Marron's wedding day….she didn't deserve for something like this to happen. And she and Bura where finally happy- why? Why now? She buried her head in her hands trying to block out the memories of what had just happened, but it was a vain attempt.

*

[1]- I know this seems really odd *rubs back of head* But think of 'his mind' as not him- but something in it;;;;;;; okay….. I know that makes no sense ^^; But you get what I mean don't you? Or…..perhaps not ^^; Just read and it will all straighten out eventually ;p; hopefully;

*

The next chappy will be a giant flashback ^^;;; I randomly decided to do these first few chappies out of order, but the strangeness will end soon ^^; It's just so much fun…..; *shrugs*

Thank you to the five people who've reviewed the first chappy ^^; You'll see a lot of Bura/Pan in the next chappy, and in future ones. And there actually is a plot for this story *proud of self* and it's extremely amusing *not about to say anything* I have the next chappy written- just hafta type it -.-;

*


End file.
